1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display capable of adjusting angle of inclination, and more particularly, to a display capable of adjusting angle of inclination with a fluid balance structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays are bulky, and moreover, are detrimental to human health because of radiation. Such setbacks have been seriously criticized and as such, CRT displays have been out of market gradually and replaced by flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). With continuous improvement on the manufacturing technology of displays and the mass production of LCDs, nowadays LCD flat panel displays are quite popular, and have become the mainstream in the display market.
LCDs achieve color rendering by controlling orientation of liquid crystal molecule arrangement so as to deflect light to reveal various colors. As such, a screen of the display has a certain range of view angle and a desirable angle of vision. In other words, it is critical for the design of LCDs if the angle of inclination for an LCD screen can be adjusted as required by the need of users.
Conventional LCDs for adjusting the angle of inclination of the display screen relies nothing but a resilient pivoting structure or a hinge structure, thereby the angle of inclination for the LCD screen can be controlled and fixed.
Nevertheless, such a resilient pivoting or hinge structure for the LCD screen is not only complicate structure and difficult to be made, but also costs higher. Further, in the case of violent shaking or vibrating, such resilient pivoting or hinge structure would not be stable enough and thus will cause unnecessary damages. On the other hand, when the user needs to adjust the angle of inclination of the display screen, he/she needs to use one hand to hold the base of the display and the other hand to adjust the angle of inclination of the display screen, making the user feel inconvenient. Moreover, the display screen using such a known pivoting structure always has a quite common appearance, and this dull configuration can hardly bring customers a deep impression, let alone encourage the customers to purchase the product. Therefore, the structure for adjusting the angle of inclination of the display screen, as mentioned above, still can be improved.